Abyss (miniquest)
In the Abyss miniquest, the player helps the Zamorakians access the rune essence mines so that they can craft their own runes. Previously it had been a Saradominist secret, but the Mage of Zamorak asks for the player's help in learning it. Walkthrough Starting Off * Follow the River Lum near Edgeville until you reach the Mage of Zamorak; he wanders around Level 4-7 Wilderness. Talk to him and he will explain to you that it is too dangerous to talk in the Wilderness. He wants you to meet him back at Varrock. Note that he will not talk to you if you are wearing Saradomin or Guthix items. * Head to Varrock and find him located at the Zamorak Chaos Temple (South-east of Aubury's Rune Shop). Talk to him there and then ask him where he gets his runes from when the question is available. He will tell you about the Abyss and that he is having problems. Say that you will help him. Getting the readings * He will then give you a Scrying orb. He will explain that you need to travel to the Rune Essence mine from three different locations with the orb in your inventory. This will give the scrying orb readings of where you traveled from and how you got there. * Travel to the Rune Essence Mines from three of the five locations. ** It is suggested you travel from Aubury in Varrock, Archmage Sedridor on the of the Wizard's Tower (south of Draynor) and Wizard Cromperty (North-east of the marketplace) at East Ardougne. But you may also travel from Brimstail at his cave south west of the Grand Tree or Wizard Distentor at the Magic Guild if you want. (Note: The teleport from Carwen Essencebinder, the Runecrafting tutor in Burthorpe, will not count.) * When you are done, go back to the Chaos Temple in Varrock. Speak to the Zamorakian Mage and he will give you 1,000 Runecrafting experience, an Abyssal book and a small pouch, used to hold 3 rune essence. Then speak to him again; He will tell you this is not the place to talk, then says "meet me back in the wild, you remember the place." * Travel back to the Wilderness and talk to him again. He will warn you about the monsters and perils that roam the Abyss. Request to teleport to the Abyss and you complete the miniquest. * If you have other god armour on besides Zamorak he will tell you to take it off before speaking to him, because it is disrespecting the "holy place." Reward * Ability to enter the Abyss * * A Small pouch (able to carry 3 pure essence or rune essence) * Abyssal book Music unlocked * Into the Abyss - When entering Abyss for the first time after quest. Required for completing Completion of the Abyss miniquest is required for the following: * Devious Minds Transcript fi:Abyss Miniquest/ Zamorak Mage miniquestnl:Abyss (miniquest) Category:Wikia Game Guides quests